Underworld: Extended
by Great Minds
Summary: Underworld: Extended Irel is looking for her parents, Jozsef is looking for Katya, Myrisha wants to be away from Kraven, and Katya is trying to survive Ordoghaz. This is how it all goes down. A story run parallel to the Underworld movie


**Disclaimer: **We don't own Underworld or any of the Underworld characters. If we did, we'd be filthy rich. We do however 'collectively' own Irel and Jozsef. Yay! However, Arora is not ours : (.

**Katie's A/N: **W00t. This was a brainflash. We wrote this based on an RPG at h t t p / underworldchaosdotproboards25dotcom

**Mads's A/N: **Well, this is pretty fricking cool! If you go by the boards, I'm known as Marie and on ffdotnet I'm Marie9000. Katie is Selene on the boards and Aseawen on ffdotnet. Remember to **READ** and **REVIEW**!

**Underworld: Extended**

Irel sighed, and then crossed the road. She watched the cars drive past, and dreaded the impending night. If all her parents had told her was true, the Vampires hunted at night, hunted her kind. The reasons were unclear, but she knew enough to think that their reasons for doing it were a load of-

"Watch it!" Irel's head snapped up as a bicycle sped past her, narrowly missing her. She frowned for a second and then resumed staring at the thin silver crescent of the moon that was showing in the early dusk light. There were 18 more days until the next full moon, and Irel had every confidence that she would be home by then.

Arora rarely ever left the mansion but tonight she decided it was time she took a look at the outside world more often instead of being cooped up in the safety of the house. She watched the biker ride past her and continued walking. She started to smell a familiar smell but couldn't place it. Than she saw it. The lycan standing there on the other side of the road.

Irel noticed the woman watching her from the end of the street. The wind shifted, and she smelt a peculiar smell. It took her a moment to place it, but when she did she shifted her stance slightly and pulled out her favourite dagger from her boot. "Vampire."

Arora put her hands on the guns with the silver bullets in them. Berettas I think they call them. Never bothered to learn the name as long as I knew how to use it. She may not have been a death dealer anymore but she still new to carry some protection while leaving the mansion. She didn't want to start a fight with this lycan but you can't just stand there and not be ready for some sort of fight. She decided she would wait till the woman made the first move.

Irel cocked her head, and sniffed the air suspiciously taking in all the scents around the city. There was often a cool wind that stretched through all corners of the city, and thankfully this night was no different. She caught the scent of other Lycans roaming the streets and grinned, "You better go back to your crypt nightwalker. The hunters are out in force." Irel was referring to the group of Lycans that roamed the city, taking a Death Dealer-esqe approach to the Vampires. 'Hunt them down and kill them off, one by one.'

"Now, now, Irel. Don't scare off the blood yet. She's our source of fun," Jozsef said coming from around the corner of a large building.

He stood next to Irel looking at the vampire. The night air was cool on his face.

"What are you doing out of your haven, bloodsucker?"

Irel scowled at the Lycan next to her. She had never agreed with his 'kill 'em! kill 'em all!' attitude, but she had come to respect him greatly in the short months she had been in Hungary.

"Don't do anything you might regret Jozsef." She warned him frowning at the Vampire at the end of the street.

Jozsef smirked, "You know I don't regret anything. Especially when it comes to bloods."

Jozsef watched the vampire closely. She looked like a fighter; maybe they'd actually have something happen tonight.

Irel grabbed his arm. "If you start something here, you KNOW we risk exposure! You will be cast out! Is that what you want?" Irel was irate. Jozsef grabbed her hand and took it off his arm holding her wrist tightly.

"Do not forget that I am your elder, Irel! Do you think I don't know what we risk? I wouldn't do anything unless the blood attacked first! Do not forget your training."

"Elder my ass! All your concerned with is revenge."

She stalked down the street toward the Vampire. When she got near she said, "I'd go back to my mansion if I were you. He doesn't take kindly to nightwalkers." Irel continued down the street, making a beeline for the sewer entrance.

Jozsef growled in frustration. Sometimes that young one really got on his nerves. He stalked over towards the vampire. Getting right in front of her he towered over her.

"Tell me, bloodsucker. Do you know every vampire in that mansion of yours?"

Irel stopped, just in hearing range. She knew exactly why he was asking. At least, she thought she did. She slowly turned, and walked closer.

Arora looked curiously at the two, ignoring the question for just the moment to think about it, then replied. "Most of them although they may not know me."

Jozsef thought for a moment. He didn't want the blood to know more than she should.

"Are there any bloods from Russia? Moscow to be specific."

He watched the vampire carefully, waiting for a reaction to his question.

"Yes this is quite a few. Why do you ask?" She had never had a conversation with a lycan before, the last time she came face to face with a lycan she had cut off it's head. That was 600 years ago. It was true this conversation was most strange, but it didn't feel weird talking like this.

"I followed one the other day and wanted to know if they were one of your little dealers, so I'll know whether or not to be careful," Jozsef lied through his teeth.

He knew he had to be careful approaching the subject, not for his sake though.

"A woman, brown hair and brown eyes," he thought she might know who from a little description.

Arora new that there was something behind his asking besides his excuse but new not what. She new he spoke of her friend Katya by the description but wanted to know why he would bring the subject up. She better give Katya the warning she was being watched.

"Yes we have a woman by that description. Again why do you ask? If you could waltz so easily up to me and ask me these questions than I'm sure it would be just as easy to go ask her." She waited for a reply. She knew that this would probably anger the lycan but she wanted to know why he would be so interested in Katya.

Jozsef laughed softly, "Maybe your easier to find, blood. My interest in her is none of your concern, but I have one more question. Then maybe you can ask me another. Does the woman leave your mansion often?"

"Why should I tell you how often? So you can kill her? I don't think so. If you wish to get to my friend you will have to go through me!" She jumped back and pulled out her Berettas aimed right at Jozsef's head and chest.

Jozsef growled in frustration. He never really liked the feeling of having a gun pointed at him.

"I don't want to kill her," he ground out. "I couldn't kill her if all I'm trying to do is find her and protect her! She's my-"

He cut himself off before he spoke the word mate. He twitched, anger rising in him.

Arora was shocked. "Protect her?" She lowered her Berettas a bit till they aimed for his abdomen.

He glared at her, "Again, it is none of your concern. Now put your weapons back or I'll do it for you."

Arora ignored his last comment. "You are Katya's mate are you not?"

Jozsef's eyes went wide. He stared at the vampire before him his mouth trying to form words. How? How did she know?

"How do you know that? Did she tell you?" he asked, rapidly.

"Yes, she did." She put her Berettas away finally deciding it was safe. "I have long been a friend of hers. I would not betray her secret for the world."

"So, she really is still in Ordoghaz?" he asked, almost pleadingly. "Is she... with another vampire?"

He couldn't believe he had just asked the vampire that. It left a bad taste in his mouth.

Arora gave him a reassuring smile. "She sleeps alone at day and at night. So alone is she that she longs for her mate to be with her."

Jozsef rubbed his face, trying hard not to smile.

"So she did listen to me," he said, to himself. He turned to the vampire, "Does she ever go out of that mansion? I've watched for thirty years and I haven't seen her once."

Irel lazily played with her daggers, waiting for Jozsef to tire of talking to the Vampire, before she could interrogate him.

"Not often no." Said Arora looking at Jozsef.

Jozsef grunted, "Well, then I'll have to look more carefully and more often."

He glanced around, noticing Irel waiting for him. Turning back to the vampire he said, "It's time to go. Tell Katya that I'm looking, although I doubt she'd want me too."

With that he gave a nod goodbye and walked over to Irel, "Back to the sewers."

Irel gave Jozsef a cheeky grin, "Yes sir."

Jozsef smirked, "Cut the crap. I thought you had already gone back, are you helpless or something?"

He knew that'd get her, she hated it when he joked with her.

Irel growled, and punched him in the arm. "Am I helpless? You're the one who's running around talking to nightwalkers looking for his girlfriend..." She left the sentence trailing hoping she hadn't said too much.

Jozsef shot her a glare, "That is the only vampire I have ever talked too about my mate." He stressed the word, growling.

"Don't talk about things you don't know anything about."

Irel was about to reply, when she scented something on the wind. "Death Dealers!" she yelped, grabbing Jozsef by the arm. "We gotta get outta here!"

Arora watched the display than slowly walked back to the mansion with a smile on her face because she had news for her friend and because of the two's funny display. Then she sensed the Death Dealers herself. 'They cannot see me here or else they would be wondering why I was not defending myself.' She thought.

She slumped away down an alley so the Death Dealers ran on my looking for the Lycans. Then she ran back to the mansion.


End file.
